Idecisão
by Beatriz cintra silva
Summary: indecisão


Indecisão

-hei tohru,aonde você ta indo com tanta pressa?

- AHHH! Kyo que susto eu levei,bem eu to indo no...no...

- AONDE! Porque essa demora pra responder,por acaso ta fugindo da policia é?

- OQUE? Claro q não senhor kyo,eu só estou um pouco nervosa por causa do susto que o

que o senhor me deu!

- A sei! Então,aonde você tava indo com essa pressa?

- Comprar um poço de soumem que não tem mais!

- então eu posso te acompanhar?

- si-si-si sim,claro com muito prazer senhor kyo,o senhor sabe que a sua companhia me faz

Faz-me muito bem!

- Eu também adoro sua companhia tohru,é sempre muito agradável estar perto de você!

A tarde veio chegando,todos muito atarefados,shigure escrevendo seu livro sem fim,kyo

No dojo como sempre,yuki na escola trabalhando com o grêmio e tohru no seu trabalho!

Ao anoitecer,todos chegaram,cansado,acabados,esfolados pelo cansaço!

Tohru diz:

- Oque vocês vão querer para a janta?

yuki tem uma idéia:

- tohru,apesar deu estar muito cansado,porque não vamos nós dois jantarmos juntos em um

restaurante? Só eu e você,seria muito agradável não acha,deixe que o kyon kit e o shigure

se virem com a comida deles hoje!

Kyo:

- COMO É SEU INFELIZ,OQUE VOCÊ DISSE ,REPITA?

Tohru:

- Bom,se-se-se senhor yuki eu...

shigure interrompe na maior cara-de-pau:

- Bom yuki,leva um, leva dois,ou três oque acha? Que tal tohru,vamos jantar em família

até porque você já é da nossa família,e a janta será por conta do yuki mesmo.

Kyo:

-Bom,se o shigure disse,ta falado né,rato! ´

Yuki grita:

- Vocês sabem oque significa e você? Nós dois, eu Yuki,e você tohru? DROGA! Seus

folgados! ÒÓ

tohru:

- Seria divertido sairmos juntos,faz tempo que não fazemos isso!

yuki,já calminho:

- Bom,já que a tohru quer,eu pago pra vocês,seus folgados,mais só dessa vez! E da próxima

o KYO q vai pagar,ESCUTO KIN-KIT!

- Hoje eu estou muito calmo,por isso não teste minha paciência ,seu desgraçado,rato

maldito...

BOM então vamos logo e parem os dois de brigar,até por que oque são uns trocados pra

Você né kyon kit?

KYO:

VAI SE FERRAR SEU ESCRITOR DE QUINTA!

Chegando no restaurante,o kyo não resiste em dar uma fezinha de seus vexames!

- então ratazana,oque vocÊ vai pedir?

- não te interessa!cuida da sua comida q eu cuido da minha ta!

- ORA ESSA SEU...

Tohru:

- Por favor senhor,olhe ao nosso redor,pelo menos espere chegarmos em casa,lá vocês

poderam discutir o quanto quiserem,mais aqui não é o lugar e nem momento certo!

SHIGURE:

- Tohru tem toda razão,espere chegarmos em casa,lá os bebezinhos poderem trocar as

fraldas HAHAHA!

kyo:

- cala a boca seu sem noção ÒÓ

todos pediram a janta,comeram e de lá seguiram pra casa!

Um novo dia nasceu,todos acordaram,tomaram o café,e seguiram direto para seus deveres

De todos os dias.

Na escola,muito trabalho no grêmio,e como sempre yuki muito ocupado e rodeado de

Garotas o assediando. Na sala tohru,muito concentrada na aula,e kyo sendo perseguido por

Furacão de garotas querendo pegá-lo!

A tarde demorou a chegar,bateu o sinal,todos saíram das salas pra suas casa,mas kyo

Ficou na direção,por ameaçar bater em uma das colegiais! Esse kyo viu T-T

A noite chegou,quando yuki e tohru saem da escola juntos,pois,tohru avia ficado para

Ajudar yuki a acabar mais rápido o trabalho no grêmio...quando yuki sai,tohru logo a sua

Frente, ele a pega pelo braço,de um empulso rápido,a vira de frente pra si e lhe diz:

- tohru...eu...eu..!

naquela hora yuki sentiu como se algo tivesse comido suas palavras,sentiu como se algo

quisesse que ele nunca falasse aquilo pra tohru,mais ele não desistiu:

- tohru,o que eu vou falar agora,não vai ser fácil pra mim nem pra você,eu sei que não vai

ser nada fácil,mais eu vou tentar ser breve,e rápido!

Tohru,logo fica assustada,pois,pensa q yuki teria algo de errado com sua saúde!

Yuki:

- Eu preciso desabafar,preciso te falar,se eu engolir o que to sentindo,seu deixar passar,

tenho medo de que não...

Mal sabia tohru ,inocente,que seu amigo,há meses atrás que a abrigou em sua casa

Tinha medo de...

- você não me querer mais,tohru T-T !

- Yuki,oque você quer dizer com isso? Eu não entendi,onde você esta querendo chegar

senhor yuki?

- tohru,eu não sei se to fazendo a coisa mais certa da minha vida,mais sei que to fazendo

o que meu coração ta mandando e minha cabeça também...mais só vai depender de você!

Tohru sem saber o que fazer ou dizer,só escuta o que ele tem a falar,com muito espanto!

Yuki,pensa muito bem no que iria dizer,pois tudo dependia das palavras dele e da reação

dela!

- tohru,olha, eu vou tentar dizer o que eu to sentindo pra você o mais rápido possível, e

ser claro ao Maximo pra você me entender.

Yuki gaguejando,não tinha coragem de terminar o que começava,pois yuki,nunca teve

Emoção maior em toda sua vida!Mais o desespero de saber a resposta de tohru,não deixou

Que o abatesse,tomou fôlego,respirou o mais fundo que pode,e na mesma hora disse:

- tohru,eu...eu...EU TE AMO,e preciso q me diga...

tohru pasma com aquela situação constrangedora,não sabia o que dizer,ou fazer,a reação

naquele momento,foi de pleno silencio,naquela hora,por mais estranho q fosse,nenhum

ruído fez com que o silencio acabasse!

Até q tohru diz:

- senhor...yuki,eu não sei o que dizer sobre essa situação,eu não sei o que dizer,o que quer

que eu diga?

- nada somente que,se aceita meu amor,se aceitaria ter esse amor pra você tohru,

nada mais me interessa só o que você pensa e quer!

Tohru naquela hora,se encontrava em um sonho ou pesadelo?nem ela mesma saberia

Responder,mais ah uma coisa que ela terá que dizer e escolher,se vai querer ficar com

Um homem que fará de tudo pelo seu amor ,ou se pedira desculpas,e o decepcionará com um

" NÃO TE AMO,E NÃO FICAREI COM VOCÊ"será que tohru conseguirá escolher entre

o amor ou a amizade,ou até talvez o desprezo de YUKI?


End file.
